Greenland Baby
by The Real Sandy Beaches
Summary: CHANGED DIRECTION, LESS DARK NOW. Shego becomes stuck with a child she rescued from the snow. If that wasn't enough, a new enemy has arisen determined to become the ultimate power. What does he want from her? Why is he after Kim too? May contain mild Kigo
1. Greenland Baby Prologue Chapter 1

O.K, usual disclamer: I wish owned Kim Possible.. but I don't. I am also poor so don't sue me. Some of these characters are mine but if you wish to use them I'm O.K with it as long as you give a shout.

* * *

**GREENLAND BABY: PROLOGUE**

The single engine plane rocked violently as another icy crosswind bashed it. Curled up in the back seat, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, the little girl cried. Her mother was screaming while her new daddy let out a string of curses.

"I thought you knew how to fly!" yelled the raven haired woman, her emerald eyes flashing.

"I could do it a lot better if, Emma, you would SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!!"

It was supposed to be a family outing. He had vested intrests in the western oil Fields that had come good, leaving him a multi-millionaire. He had brought the two of them up to see the Eskimos at Qeeneek and wanted to fly them their in his new plane.

A low pressure pocket caused it to drop like a rock for a few seconds before slamming back into the winds, tossing sideways and rolling. Red lights lit up all across the dashboard as the wings shuddered, groaned.. and fractured. The little girl ripped off her bright yellow parker and wrapped it round her head and knees, desperate to block out the noises. They started yelling again, the packed lunches flew loose and her coco-mug shattered.

"YOU STUPID STUPID STUPID AAAAARRRGH!!" Her mommy had gone insane and was now beating 'daddy' with her parachute, swinging it over her head like a club. Ignoring her as best he could, he strained at the unresponsive controls. "Almost there, almost there," he gritted his teeth, "just a little.." The tail whipped back around to the left, slapped the wind and righted. "VICTORY!" he shouted and hauled back on the stick.

Forced to stop by the sudden G-Forces, the woman came to her senses. Parachute still held overhead, she relaxed a little. "I.. I'm sorry Hector, I was scared." As the plane leveled out, he turned to make his own apology. He never got the chance. They hit the bluff of frozen ice dead-center, just below the propeller. Instantly the nose crumpled, forcing shockwaves through the sides of the chassis, crushing the cockpit and shattering the fractured wings. Never meant for a child, the rear restraints lost hold of the girl and she shot forward like a cannonball, still in fetal position. She slammed into the parachute, crashed through the windscreen, flew for 30 metres before slapping onto the snow like a skipping stone. As her unconscious body rolled to a stop, the wreck ignited, sending flames high into the howling winds.

* * *

_KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP - inspired by NoDrogs, might as well show it :)_

* * *

"You two"

Minions #34 and #17 jumped, fear on their faces. "We' jus' w-w-w-warming our frickin' fingers!" chattered #17, shivering. "I's b-b-b-bloody freezin miss! Jus' give us a-a-a-a minute pleeeaaase"

The loading dock lit a dangerous shade of green for a moment, reminding the two that there was a third option.

"Just stop bitching and get back to work, Dr Drakken wants these crates loaded by sunset." When they did so, Shego turned and walked calmly back inside.

The moment she was out of sight, she burst into a sprint to her cabin, flipped the heaters on max and wrapped herself in blankets. "Damn stupid Drakken. Arizona, fine. Nigeria, no problem. Tasmania, why not? But Greenland! Why the hell Greenland?!" She pumped her arms vigorously, trying to warm them.

Her comm beeped. "Yes?" she snapped, still pissed of at the world in general. It was Dr Drakken. Shego briefly wondered if he had heard her. "Shego, my sensors just picked up a strong heat signal not too far away," he sounded panicked, "it might be .. Them." She weighed it up. If it was Team Possible, little Kimmie was freezing her ass off too and fighting her would no doubt warm Shego up.

She pictured it, the younger readhead wrapped in layer upon layer of fur, waddling across the snow, and immediately cheered up. "Very well Dr Drakken. I'll check it out."


	2. Creenland Baby Chapter 2

The sun smiled down warmly as the sea water slowly evaporated from her skin. The mixed senses of heating and cooling caused her to shiver pleasantly. Yes, today was a good day. 

"Care for a drink, girlfriend?"

Kim smiled lazily up at her friend. Lately Kim had been so wrapped up in all her activities that she had begun to burn out. Those close to her had seen the signs and had asked her to take a break. She refused. Lucky for her she had friends just as stubborn as she was, and they outnumbered her.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Kim stretched, then yawned. So stubborn that when they realized nothing short of kidnapping would get her to take a break, they did just that.

She shook her head.

"I still can't believe you drugged my nacos."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"I still can't believe we drugged her nacos."

Wade shrugged.

"There was no other way, she needed the break. We both know that."

"I know THAT. THAT isn't the problem"

"Oh?"

Wade looked up at him. It was almost an event for Wade to Leave-His-Room but hey, how many times would he get to go to Noosa beaches in Australia? First Class? With friends? And get to help with a kidnapping? LEGALLY? Well, almost.

"we. doped. a. naco. Nothing is sacred anymore!"

Ron waved his hands about as if to emphasize the scale of the defilement.

"I mean, why the nacos? Couldn't we have doped her drinks or.. or.. or her other food? I mean, her mum was more than happy to help us with the rest!"

Like a school teacher, Wade circled his finger in a correctional manner.

"She would have smelt or tasted it. Only the overpowering, sense numbing effect of mountains of cheese could hide it. Hence the naco."

Ron slumped.

"Damn you and your logic."

Wade smiled, lay back on the sand, and dozed off.


	3. Greenland Baby Chapter 2 Part 2

_Sorry the last chapter was so short! Just wanted to get a bit done to get me motivated again. Anyhow, here is the rest of chapter 2:_

* * *

**Chapter 2 Part 2.**

"Well that was disappointing."

Shego looked around the bluff again. The top half of the plane's cabin lay upturned a few meters from the cliff. One of the wings had come free and pinwheeled, and now stuck vertically into the ice like a knife in a board. The other had only partially separated and lay slapped against the edge as if the still burning wreck was trying to pull itself to safety.

"I sure hope that wasn't you princess."

The storm was still blowing hard, making it hard to see. Shego abandoned the IceBySnow™ (One of Drakken's rare useful inventions) and forced her way against the wind toward the mess. The explosion and subsequent fire had melted the surrounding snow but it had already refrozen into a treacherously slick surface.

A trail of debris lead in the direction of the plane's last flight. Papers, frozen into the ice or burning, bits of cabin, hats, a satellite phone, a smashed laptop, miscellaneous unidentifiables and a pandaroo lay scattered. Curious, Shego picked up the cuddlebuddy.

"Hey little guy. We so gotta work on your landings."

Putting it in her bag she reached for the laptop.

WHOOSH!

She flipped to the side, somersaulted and launched two balls of plasma at the noise in one smooth movement, then slipped and fell hard. Shego sat up, rubbing her hip while checking to see what she had hit. The orange parachute, now with holes, flapped madly in the wind.

"Bit late for that don't you think?" she chided it as she walked over. It wasn't till Shego was close that she spotted the small form lying crumpled by the pack. Suddenly serious, Shego knelt and, gently peeling the remains of the parker back, felt the girls throat. A pulse. It was weak though, and the child was already cold as ice.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

The IceBySnow™ glided just inches from the surface as it pushed aside the storm. Flicking to autopilot for a moment, Shego turned to her new passenger. The girl lay strapped to the stretcher, braced and wrapped in Shego's jackets. By some miracle her neck seemed to be O.K. but Shego wasn't taking any chances. Reaching out a hand, she brushed aside the girl's dark red locks. A nasty green bruise had already developed on the side of the child's head.

_Not good._

A beeping from the console disturbed her investigation. She hit the comm button.

"Shego here."

Drakken's annoyed visage appeared on the view port.

"Why haven't you called back yet?! I can't exactly plot while I don't know what is go.."

Shego cut him off with a wave of her arm.

"Wasn't them."

"Oh." He sighed, relieved.

"Plane crash. Some poor fool ran his aircraft into a cliff and, well, boom! That was the heat you detected. Whoever they were, they didn't survive the impact though. I didn't find any bodies other th.."

"EVACUATE!! Start packing now!" Drakken waved to some of the minions off screen. "What are you waiting for? Get moving!"

"Uh, Dr D? Check your hearing aid. I said it WASN'T them."

Turning back to the screen, Drakken scowled. "Think Shego think! What do planes carry?"

"Uh, people, mail.. what is this, some kind of pop quiz?"

Growing annoyed, Drakken's scowl deepened. "No! I mean yes; they carry people and mail and... BUT that is not my point. What do planes carry in case they crash?!"

"Um.. black box flight recorders?"

"AARGH! NO!! I mean Ye.. Oh come on Shego! What to planes carry in case they crash, _that we would care about??_"

Shego bit her lip.

"I'm stumped, and this is wasting time. Listen doc, about that cra.."

Drakken Snapped.

"BEACONS SHEGO! THEY CARRY BEACONS!"

"Fine fine, they carry beacons. You win. Anyway, like I was saying.."

"Damnit Shego! What do.. ARRGH! Listen, planes carry beacons, only they aren't very precise. This means that the authorities will have to do sweeps of the area..."

".. and they will go 'Oh my, what is that strange base over there'.. Oh drat."

"Yes! Yes! Good! So you aren't as stupid as you look."

".. Uh Dr D? You do realize I was already pissed off and headed your way _before_ you said that?"

He paused, paled and killed the connection.

Minion #03 walked by, carrying a box of beakers.

"Good thing you got that giant sub finished just now, huh Mr D?"

"It's not a 'giant sub', it's a MiniLairSub™ - Your very own mobile, submersible lair! And for the last time, it is Doctor Drakken! I stole that degree fair and square. Well, Shego stole it for me and..."

".. Uh, I'll just get back to packing now Mr D."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP


End file.
